Injustice: One Man's Sins
by O.R. Studios
Summary: A story I am writing, focusing on Damian Wayne meeting Jason Todd, AKA Red Hood, few weeks after the end of the game. I wanted to put them together in one story since they have things in common, plus Red Hood was rumored to be a DLC in Injustice.
1. Chapter 1

_Deep black space... Dark like the night... I'm floating in it..._

_Feels strange. It's too quiet, but it's so... calm. All of a sudden I'm starting to see small lights around me. I think those were stars. Millions of them._

_Suddenly I... I see two stars starting to glow harder, and bigger. They came closer to me. I wanted to shield my eyes, but somehow I couldn't. Dunno why, and don't even care._

_Suddenly I heard a voice calling me name. I looked at one of the stars starting to shapeshift..._

_... It became my mother._

_She walked closer, and closer, raising her arms towards me for a hug. No matter how much I told myself "Stop flying around! Go to her!", I just... kept floating, like I ignored her own existence._

_Then I heard another voice I knew... I heard it asking "What are you doing here?". I... didn't really know if he ment me or my mother._

_It got biger, too. While changing he kept talking, talking with an angrier tone. "You should be dead! You ruined my life!"._

_Then I finally realised who it was... the old bat. As he stopped changing, he glared at me, just glared, like he wanted to strangle me. Ubviously._

_"I can't believe I called you a son!", he yelled. Then he started spinning around me with my mother._

_So much words... I couldn't even tell them to stop._

_"Get out of this place!"_

_"Be closer to me, child..."_

_"Get back to the place you belong to!"_

_Then both of them went closer to me, repeating one line over and over._

_"You are just like him... You are just like him... You are just like him..."_

_..._

"And then I woke up."

The prison's therapist looked at me, silent. She wrote something in her notebook. Probably how crazy she thinks I am.

"And that's all?", she asked.

I nodded. What else could I tell her? That I wish I had another dream? A better dream?

"Thank you for the information, Mr. Wayne. You're done."

I got up, looking behined me. Two guards waited for me so they can take my back to my cell. I walked with them while looking at the other prisoners who got themselved captured. Like me.

It's been about two weeks since the heroes from the parallel dimension came here and started chasing after us. It took some time to get all of us, but in the end they made it. They took out the entire Regime, captured Superman and his enforcers, and left this place to live their "Happily Ever After".

I didn't really care about getting into jail. I can stand the tiny cells, the shitty food, the boring routines...

It's the dreams that driving me crazy.

Haunting, frightening, dragging me to the very brink of madness. Every damn night I pray to have a better dream, of what could have been a much better future for me and the other people I respected and appreciated.

But who cares. Everyone are dead. No one's left to be on my side, to pat my shoulder if I make a right choice, to cheer me up when I'm down...

People like Superman.

The name itself drags me back to the moment I killed Dick. I remember just standing, starring at a man I cared about, deep inside. He was so childish, but with his feet in the ground, something I adored at him. I always wondered how he could fight all kinds of thugs and criminals with that free-minded attitude.

That man died by my own hands. Without knowing my limits. Without having control. Even after Batman came to see what I did, I tried to explain, I tried to tell him I didn't mean to do that, that I wasn't controling my stupid and rash actions, but he didn't care. He just did what he wanted to do so long ago.

Neglecting me. Humiliating me. Throwing me away like a piece of trash. Those were just a bit of what he wanted. I felt it since the day I met that backstabbing douchebag. When he kept worshiping Dick's body, Superman did what Batman always needed to do.

Being a father.

Taking me under his care, calming me down. Since that day I wondered, why he was the one who did it? Not that I didn't care about what he did, but...

"Daydreaming again?"

I turned to the cell near me. Hawkgirl and her amused stare glanced at me through the glass walls. "I didn't know you were that bored of this joint."

I heard myself scoffing, enjoying her efforts to annoy me. "Sometimes I can suprise others."

She played with a lock of hair and twirled it around her finger playfully.

"And why do you ask me that strange question? Since when are you interrogating others about their own minds?", I asked in response.

She just shrugged. She ubviously just wanted to sniff around. Or it was out of complete boredome.

"You don't know how to answer, huh?"

She shook her head lightly. "By the way, I heard you had another nightmare going on."

"Ptch, that so-called therapist started sharing secrets no one wants to know?

Hawkgirl let out a small chuckle. "Nah, I just kept hearing you talking in your sleep. Kinda pathetic, if you ask me."

I felt my cheecks turned warmer.

"Are you blushing?"

I turned my head away. That chat got a little bit akward.

"You don't know how to answer, huh?", she repeated my earlier comment, certainly enjoying my embaressment.

"So what was it about now?", she kept asking with a tone of curiosity.

"N-Nothing. Just nothing."

"You know it's worth telling, Damian."

"It's not! Stop bugging me!"

She turned silent. She finally shut her mouth.

Before I managed to explain myself once again, both Hawkgirl and I heard strange noises not far from us, away from our cell block.

"What was that?", Hawkgirl got up from her bed, walking to her cell's door to try to take a glimpse of what happened moments ago.

"That's exactly what I was about to say."

I got up from my own seat, walking to the door of my own cell, as well. It sounded like a brawl...

Suddenly two security guards were thrown straight in front of our eyes.

"Woah! What the hell?!", Hawkgirl tried to look for the two's attacker, slightly frightned.

I starred at the two trembling in front of my eyes. Two rookies, none the less, too easy to get out of the way. Whoever took care of them, he was really strong.

"Wait, Hawkgirl!", I pointed at one of the guards, a fat slob with a thick moustache and a smell of coffee, "Look at his hands."

Hawkgirl quickly turned to the guard. "It's broken, so what?", she asked, stumped.

"The way it looks... I think... whoever did that used a crowbar."

Hawkgirl's eyes widened with suprise, "A crowbar?".

I nodded. "From all the people I know, only one man uses a crowbar like that, not to mention he uses such brutality..."

At the very minute Hawkgirl wanted to reply, someone bursted inside.

Everyone starred at him, including me. The shaded figure digged his hand at the pockets of his pants.

"Is that the best Gotham prison can offer? Too bad..."

As he walked into the light, all the inmates knew who it was.

I could hear myself whispering.

"Red Hood."

He then walked to me, chuckling under his mask.

"Hello there, Wayne Jr."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello there, Wayne Jr."

Jason Todd, also known as Red Hood. He slipped into the shadows after the Regime started cleaning the streets for him. Seems he wasn't happy to know that.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just coming to say hello to Bruce's little pup", Jason leaned against the door of my cell, crossing his arms.

Clenching my fists, I tried to calm down instead of starting a fight with him.

"Let's see if you can guess it yourself"

"Nah, I have better thing to talk with you about."

"Like what?"

"Grouping up?"

I stopped. Grouping up?

"Dude, right now grouping up won't be a good idea", I tried to reason with him, even though... it sounded kind of tempting.

"C'mon, Jr., think about it! Look, I can tell you one thing, I saw you in action, I did, and you were freakin' awesome! The way you teach all the pricks what needs to be done... Boy, you got a potential!"

"Thanks, I'm flattered", I said cynically.

"Huh, and I thought you'd like it...", he raised his back and started walking away, "Gotta say, I thought you'll like it. Roaming around free, kicking criminal asses...", he stopped for a second, turning to me, "...showing your Daddy who's the boss...".

I gave him a glare. "Bruce isn't my father anymore".

"Whatever, Jr."

Even though I tried my best to look like I don't give a shit, I have to say... Grouping up with Red Hood and show Batman I know what I'm doing? What I _did_? It was intriguing. Maybe it _is_ a good idea.

"Well, I'm off now. I haven't broke someone's arm for few minutes, so see you next time", he began walking away, waving to me.

"Wait."

He stopped, turning to me.

"What is it?"

"I... I want to join you. I want to help you against Batman."

Red Hood chuckled underneath his mask. "That's what I waited to hear...", he walked to one of the unconscience guards, picking up his keys. He walked to my cell, whistling, and opened the cell door.

"Hurry up, before the guards knows something's wrong!", I tried to hurry him.

"No worries Jr., everything's gonna be-"

Just when he was about to finish the line, the security alarm turned on.

"O...K... Maybe I was guessing too quickly.", he muttered, opening the door.

I headed out of the cell, hearing the guards coming.

"Ready to bust your way outta here?", Jason asked me.

I gave him a smile. "More than ever...".

As the guards came in, both me and him engaged into battle. It was pretty hard without my escrima sticks, but I guess we'll find those later.

I managed to take a glimpse at Jason grabbing a guard, looking at me. "Jr.! Heads up!", he cried, throwing the guard to me. I managed to kick him away and out of my way.

I have no idea how long it took untill we managed to beat all of them, but finally the wave of guards heading inside has stopped.

Jason streched his arms, relieved, "I thought they'll never learn their lesson". He then caught something in his sight.

"Hey, Jr.! Check it out!", he saw one of the guards having... No. No way.

"Are they _THAT_ stupid?", I asked myself. Retorically, off course.

Jason crouched to the guard, amused, picking up my escrima stick on his belt. He laughed with amusement. "Guess so!", he replied, throwing the sticks to me.

Grabbing them never felt this good.

"C'mon, let's-"

"Wait!"

Both me and Jason turned our heads to Hawkgirl, looking at us.

"Whattya want, Feathers?", Jason asked lazily.

Hawkgirl ignored him, looking at me. "Damian, don't be stupid! That guy's up to something! You know that!".

"What the hell are you taliking about?"

"It's the Red Hood! He alwaysplans something!", she slammed her fist at the bars of her cell's door.

I looked at Jason. Then back at her.

"C'mon, Jr. Let's get outta here!", Jason pointed at the exit, slightly irritated.

Godamnit, what should I do?!

"The guards are coming! We gotta get out, now!"

Deseperate, I looked at Hawkgirl, thinking if I should let her join us.

"Damian, get me out of here! I saved your ass too many times, now save mine!"

Without realising what I'm doing, I followed after Jason, leaving Hawkgirl behined, screaming at me.

"Damian! You backstabbing bastard, get me out of here, now! Don't leave me here! Don't do what you did to your father!"

After getting my outfit back, Red Hood led me to my bike, in the filthy garage behined the prison.

"Looks fine. A bit rusty, but...", he shrugged.

I laid my hand on my bike, strucking it like it was my pet. "It's fine. Really...".

"Good!", Jason went on his bike, turning it on. After doing the same, both of us drove away


End file.
